


Love is Trapped

by Slender_Knight132



Series: The Golden Series [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: (Mentioning M-Preg), Death (At the last chapter), Depression, F/M, First Time, Gen, Mild Gore (I try to avoid it as much), Multi P.O.V, Reunion, Romance, please no hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slender_Knight132/pseuds/Slender_Knight132
Summary: Prequel to 'Golden Child', Springtrap was alone in a abandon building until it reopened as a Horror Attraction. While being a horror entertainer he has met the love of his life during the night and it seem the Nightguard, Katen, felt the same way, that is until a Killer seeks revenge.





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time on AO3, so please be gentle..  
> \---  
> Katen has her first day on the job.

~Katen P.O.V~

As I put my security suit on, it was 11:55 so I'm pretty much early every time, my phone vibrated on my wardrobe. As I picked up the phone and I knew exactly who is calling me, "Hey! How you doing?..." I spoke to my caller, he'd seemed to be worried about me taking the job at 'Fazbear Fright' which didn't bother me much. "Look, I know you hate that place but I already took the job and I'm going to be late. I'll call you when I get there... Okay... Bye~!" I said my last word and hanged up, soon I was already to be late to my first shift.

~Fazbear Fright~Security Office~

As I sat down in the chair and checked the camera, I almost fell off my chair when I saw an animatronic. He had greenish gold fur, grey eyes, and he seemed pretty damaged and one ear was half torn. But he didn't seemed hostile either and he looked depressed, I wonder why? As I switch cameras there were a face in the screen and as I pulled down the camera, he was right there! I screamed in terror and it lunge at me, as I shielded myself there was a voice, "Stop! The Night guard mine!". The creature disappear and I seemed confused until the animatronic was at the doorway, I felled down my chair and screamed at the top of my lungs. It walked closer to me and I shut my eyes for impact, there was silence...

Ding-Dong!

I opened my eyes once again and the animatronic was gone, I search for the camera and he was sat in the corner crying in... tears? Before I can do anything, the bell chimed, I soon walked out of here, but my thoughts were at the animatronic and there were many question that I had to know. 'Why did he called the phantom off? Was he protecting me or wants to finish me?' as my thought ran, I bumped into a man and I fell on my back. "Ow!" I screamed, and I finally recognize him. "Vincent? What are doing?" I ask him, he helped me back to my feet and started apologizing. " I didn't see you, anyway, did you see him?" he ask.

"Who?" soon I started to get curious.

"The Animatronic! Did you see him or no?" he ask impatiently, I nodded my head and he let out a big sigh. "Look, you need to stay away from it! Understand?" the Purple Man warned me, I just made the look and and ask 'Why?'. He looked around to make sure no one was looking, "I had bad history with him! Stay away from him! Its for you own good." He said then waved good bye, I kept walking back to my apartment and Vincent warning just made me more curious about the animatronic. I decide to ask it, face to face!

~Next Night~12:00 A.M

I once again sat down in the creepy place, I pulled up the camera and once again I saw him crying in tears. As much as I want to help it, I can't go out there, than I suddenly had an idea. I pressed the audio device and his ears perked up running to sound, it work! He follows the voice, I led him closer to me until he reach my doorway. When he realized what was going on, he wanted to walk back to his spot until I yelled to him, which made him startle. "Wait, please. I want to talk to you." I said calmly, he stood there for a second until he spoke in a depressed voice. "What do you want?" He said, I was a bit nervous talking to him but soon I had courage, "I hadn't caught your name..." I said in a quiet voice, really Katen your asking for his name. Stupid!

"Springtrap..." It said, I barley heard it but made the most out of it, "Well, I'm Katen... Nice to meet you." I said a bit nervous, he seemed too depressed to even meet me. "W-Why are you depressed?" I seem to have a trillion question to ask him, he looked like he'd be burtig into tears but he was calm. "You... Don't... Want to know." Springtrap said, he then left me and walked back to his spot. I almost felt sorry for him, I wanted to talked to him some more but, as I sigh, I checked once again the cameras. Why do I really care for him? Its not because I, look Karen stop talking your not making any sense. I eyes felt drowsy and sleepy, and soon my shift is over... I drove back home as I keep thinking about Springtrap, absently walking in and getting ready for bed. "Maybe there's something wrong..." I thought as I drifted off to sleep.


	2. Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katen has a vision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still bad, sorry for short chapters...

*~Springtrap P.O.V~*  
"I don't know what to think... She seems so curious about me... But, I can't never stick around... I feel like I might hurt her... I can't get over this strange feeling... What is it?" I thought desperately for an answer, every night she wouldn't scream and try to get away but closer to me only. Why does she want to know about me? I'm just a bunch a scrap, and useless to everyone but only as a horror entertainer. Ever since the incident, I never felt myself and I feel that hurting is all I know. As the attraction open, I heard adults and children coming my way, I never want to see a child. I feel worried hat I may scare them or hurt them...

But that all change because of a certain person...

I grunted as I got off the floor and walked my way to my position, kids were a bit terrified of the place and the adults look frightful but kept their courage. I just roll my eyes in annoyance and scared the living daylights out of them, each kids just stared at them but the adults just ran out. I looked down to see the kids were still staring at me, I didn't want to interact with them or do anything to them to be exact. I just wish they go back to their parents and get out of here, it was like they read my mind and they soon exit the building without saying a word.  
I just sigh in disappointment and soon walked to my spot for the night to roll in...

*~Katen P.O.V~*

"Why do I need the know about, 'Springtrap'? I don't know, this feeling is that I care for him, I don't know why?" I thought as I open the door to the Horror attraction. It felt quite comfortable to be here if the animatronic was here, "Why am I thinking that?". "Your back." A voice was heard at the end of the hall, I whooshes around to see 'Springtrap' against the wall. "Yeah, why wouldn't I? Its my job!" I said, he looked depressed but in his eyes were anger and sadness. "Many have been hurt..." He said as he looked away to avoid eye contact with me.

"Why does he look familiar to me with those gray eyes and voice? Its like he's someone I know long ago..." I thought, he just gazed around without evening looking at me. "Hey... Don't want to be mean but... Do you remember... Your past?" I ask, I seem nervous asking him but I just had to know! He looked at me with confusion and anger, "M-My past? I-I can't!" He said looking down to the floor. "B-But why?" I ask, he then started tears and burst out with frustration!  
"Why do you want to know?!" He yelled with anger and hot tears were in his eyes, I was scared and he seem to calm down with guilt in his eyes. He ran off, I couldn't let him go, I chased after him but he disappear. Nowhere he can escape but where is he, "I just wish I could help him..."

Ding-Dong!

"6 AM..." I sigh, "Alright, I'm leaving but please, don't hide... Good bye." I said to the empty hall and exit the building and headed home. I enter the small house and headed to my bed in my pajamas, "Springtrap... Springtrap... Springtrap..." I thought as I drifted to sleep...

*~Dream~*  
I was at a house, it look quite normal but it seem familiar to me. I heard footstep down a hallway and it almost started me, "Hello? Who's there?" I said to the empty hallway, it continue the sound. But a voice was heard that was familiar as well, "Katen, are you alright?" It said until a man probably a year older than me was in view. He had dark brown hair, grey eyes, a scar on his right eye, peach color skin, and he was wearing a navy security uniform.  
...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for you guys reading Love is Trapped, this was my first story so yeah...


	3. The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katen learns who is under that mask..

*~Katen P.O.V~*  
I stare at him into those grey eyes locked onto mine, "Katen? You look frighten, are you okay?" He ask with worried, I stood there motionless until I snap out of my conscious. "I-I'm fine..." I stutter, he look nice enough. "You look like you saw a ghost, are you sure your ok?" He ask with a concern on his face. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine." I said taking deep breath at a time. He walked over to me and I stood there, "Those grey eyes... That voice..." I thought, he just smile and lean in for a kiss, his lips were touching mine. It felt comfortable and he reminded me of someone, I open my eyes and it show another scene.  
It show a pizzeria in front of me, it said at the top 'Fredbear Family Diner'. I wonder what am I doing here, I remember this place. 5 years ago, this usually was the entertainment before the Horror Attraction, me and... Vike! I now remember, I used to date with him long ago, but he disappear in 'Fredbear Family Diner' and he was never found. I walk into the pizzeria and was greeted to the loud, playful children running around. There on the stage stood Fredbear and (me and Vike personal favorite) Spring Bonnie, many children love them.

I like at the sight of happy children, then it shown another scene. I saw Vike searching the security camera and the hall, it look so real. Then another man came into the office, "Vincent? What up?" Vike said as he pulled down the camera, the purple man had a smile on his face. Then he pulled a dagger from behind of his back, Vike slowly got out of his chair and his eyes were wide in fear. "W-What are you doing?" He said in a trembling voice, Vincent came closer to him. "No one will know about those murders I have done, and your the only one that spill it to the cops..." He said while getting closer to the frighten security guard.  
"So, I've thought of a way to make sure that never happen, no one will believe a animatronic like... You!" He yelled as he stabbed Vike in the chest. Vike scream in pain and fell to his knees while clutching his stomach, Vincent stab him in his neck. Vike completely knock out from blood loss, Vincent smile and drag his body by the coller of his security uniform to the back room. There laid an animatronic that was open, Vike gasp in fright and tried to pull away. But Vincent was stronger and he stuff Vike into the suit, blood was spilling everywhere.

Then... The SpringLocks failed and crush Vike body inside the suit!

He scream in agony, his whole body was now part of the animatronic. Vincent laugh at the sight, Vike fell to the ground once again, "Y-Your n-n-not g-gonna g-g-get a-away f-from t-t-this!" He said sputtering blood from the animatronic mouth. I was crying, Vincent killed his own brother and I spent time with a killer. Vincent laugh and left him, Vike was loosing blood and he couldn't bare it any longer... His eyes were paler and he passed out.

*~Reality~*

I gasp in horror and I was sitting up in my bed, the sun was rising in the horizen. "It was a dream... A total Nightmare!"


	4. Is This The End?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katen has a reunion, as well as Springtrap

*~Katen P.O.V~*  
Sweat beats down my forehead, my heart beat against my chest. "Vike... The suit... It rotten... The Horror Attraction!" I thought. If Vike died in Spring Bonnie suit then he's at the Horror Attraction, I jumped out of bed and struggle getting my uniform on. "Ow!" I screamed as I hit my head agaisnt the hard wooden floor. I dashed out the house and races to my car, "If Vike died in the suit... Then he's at the Horror Attraction... I knew he was familiar!" I thought sadly as I remember the dream or past of his death. Shuffling for the keys as I arrived, it stood out diffrenly in day. As I got inside I was met with a familiar voice, "Your here early..." Springtrap said depressed. I had hot tears in my eyes and smile gratefully, I ran toward the broken rabbit and hugged him tight! He was surprised about it, "Vike..." I whisper in his half torn (rabbit) ear. When I let go he was in total shock, "*sigh* I'm not Vike..." He said with anger.

"DON'T LIE TO ME! YOUVE BEEN MISSING FOR EIGHT YEARS AND YOUVE NEVER TOLD ME THAT YOU WERE HERE!" I Yelled out in frustration, he looked down to the floor and was shuffling his feet. "I'm sorry that I never told you... Its just that..." Before I let him finish his sentace I burst out with tears in my eyes. "NO! STOP MAKING EXCUSES! IVE MISSED YOU FOR TOO LONG!" I yelled even more. I was heartbroken, the one that I love doesn't remember me... "Guess you don't love me anymore..." I said quietly.  
"No! I... Its just that..." He sputter out words, I screamed once again and it was something that he wouldn't forget, "I DON'T CARE! I-I... DONT LOVE YOU ANYMORE!" I scream with anger and sadness. He lowers his ears in total shock and heartbreaking, I cried and burst out of there. Tears blurred my vision, I got in the car and drive back home.

~11:55 PM~ Horror Attraction ~

After 5 hours of crying and frustration, I soon came back to the Attraction. After the last people got out, I locked it and headed to the office.

*~Springtrap (AKA Vike) P.O.V~*

I felt ashamed for not telling Katen about the 'Incident' in 'Fredbear Family Diner', ever since she burst out that she didn't want to be with me, I felt heartbroken. Even though I'm dead it didn't stop e from loving Katen. I buried my face in my knees, crying is all I know ever since. I've heard footstep down the hall, I lifted my head up and saw a human figure standing in the shadows, it smile creepily and I knew exactly who it was. "Get out of here!" I screamed and he just chuckled. "*tsk tsk* Its so sad that Katen didn't want to be with you anymore..." He said leaning against the wall, I remember the horrible thought but shook it out. "Shut up!" I yelled ready to pounce at him. "Completely understandable, I mean who would ever want to be with a bunch of scrap metal!" He said while chuckling.  
I had enough of my brother!  
"Shut up!" I screamed as I pounce on him. He tried to scramble away but I was stronger, I dragged him by his collar and I found a knife to finally do want I always wanted to do. "Kill him... End him... And you'll be in peace..." A voice in my head repeated! My eyes turn bloody red and now I smile about it, he grabbed my hand and try to pull away. "*demonic voice* Tsk tsk older brother! For what you've done to me... Will be the end of you!" I said chuckling evilly. I threw him to the wall and he groan in pain, I had the knife tightly in my   
grasp.

I couldn't control my anger, it was like something was controlling me! But it felt good, I walked towards him with the knife tightly in my hand. He gasp in fright and tried to scramble away but he stop, "Time to end you like I wanted to 8 years ago!" I screamed in a demonic voice. Vincent smile and spoke calmly, "Go ahead..." he said, I had enough of him and brought the knife to his neck. Before I can do anything, a voice that I knew all too well... "Vike! Stop!' she screamed in fright, "Stay out of this Katen! I had enough of my brother and I will end him for sure!" I shouted, Katen grabbed my wrist and hold it tight so I wouldn't budge. "LET GO!" I yelled to her, she didn't let go at all. "Vike... listen to yourself... this isn't the guy that I know and love all those years ago..." she said in sadness. I lower my ears, my hand tremble and I dropped the knife. Hot tears were in my eyes, "I almost kill... This isn't me..." I said to myself as I let go of Vincent. I felt ashamed of what I did, I felt arms wrapped around me.

"Vike... Please come back..." Katen whisper in my ear, still hugging me. I hugged back, and before I knew it... I pulled her in for a kiss! I felt my heart pounding of this feeling, she pulled my head closer. As the kiss ended, I yelled in fear of what's behind her, "Look out!" I scream, Katen ducked just in time but I was hit. Pain ran through my endoskeleton and I fell down unconscious...


	5. Lost Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being reunited, something lurks in the shadows.  
> (IDK)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late updating, life been such a pain. Here is chapter 5, enjoy!  
> Stay Tune~!

*~Reality~*~Katen P.O.V~*

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I scream in horror, "Another Nightmare... It seem so real... I just hope my theory right... I hope Vike is okay... Wait... I'm late!" I thought with a worried expression. It was already 12:15 AM and I'm going to get fire if I'm not there in another 5 minutes, as I quickly to get my uniform on and my keys. I fell down because my laces, "Curse these laces...!" I screamed in my head as I rushed down to the car. I drove there quickly and opened the door to get inside the office, soon I was met with a familiar voice. "Wasn't expecting you this early..." Springtrap said, as he was leaning against the wall. I was confused, "Early...?" I ask myself, "What do you mean? Its 12:20..." I explain to the mixed up rabbit. He shook his head and pointed at my watch, as I took a look it was 11:55 PM. But it didn't make any sense, who switch my time at home. "Well, I panic a lot..." I said with a  
nervous chuckle, he made a face that he didn't believe me of what I said.

"Anyway... Look Katen, I know one thing..." he said as e drifted off to silence, wait he remember my name. As I remember my theory that I'm talking to Vike right now, but maybe that he's telling me about the 'Incident'. "It's about..." before I let him finish his sentence, I hugged him tightly and he was surprise from my outburst into hugging. He hesitated but hugged me back and whisper in my ear, "I miss you..." he said while tearing up. I pulled him in for a kiss that felt good, he then pulled away from the kiss he still had tears but they were joy. I was happy to see Vike again after all these years ever since his 'Incident', but now here he is and happy to see me too! He soon rubbed his sleepy eyes and went back to his corner, I sat next to him and laid my head on his shoulder. He was soon deactivated and wont wake up due to his programing, I fell asleep, happy for everything to be nice but  
something was missing. What was it?

*~Unknown Location~*

A man was pacing around the room with 6 animatronic waiting around, they were all scary known as 'Nightmare'. "It almost work," the man said as he kept pacing around, "Isssssn't there another way to get rid of him?" NC asked hissing. "Not sure... She wont leave him no matter what... Unless he doesn't return any affection for Katen anymore!" The man explain with a devious smile forming on his face, "Nightmare!" He yelled for the shadow Nightmare. He came in along with NFreadbear, "Yesss ssssir?" he hissed as he waited for instruction from his Master. "What would you do if I ask you to control a certain... Animatronic?" He ask with a mischief smile, Nightmare had a devious smile and nodded his head. Nightmare left in one smoke. "Oh Vike, you don't know whats coming for you..." he said evilly.

*~Nightmare P.O.V~*

I knew exactly what he plan to do to Springtrap, all he had to do is make sure that they never met. And I knows just how to do it...

*~Springtrap P.O.V~*~Friday Night 6:00 PM~*

I never felt anymore happy now that me and Katen reunited from such a long time, it was too bad she had to leave but she always comeback. Today was a pretty good day, not many people came so they close early and I get the rest of the hours to rest. Then my ears perked up from the voice 'Hello', I still kept falling for it no matter how many times I keep telling myself. Soon, I stumble to the office and saw it was completely empty, "Then who pressed the Audio Device...?" I thought as t gasp in horror! There was the purple killer in the office, I felt anger boiled inside me as I saw his strange smile, "What are you doing here!" I shouted to him, he just chuckled. "What? I cant pay my brother a little visit?" he ask (still) with his devious smile, then a black hand grasp my throat and I struggle to break free. Everything was becoming a blur and it slowly turn darker, Vincent voice was softer by every second "Sweet Nightmares!" he said before knocking me out completely.

 

"I don't remember...  
Why don't I remember anything...?

 

I don't know what happen... I don't remember who I am...  
Everything was a blur to me... every memory I had start fading away...

 

What's going on...? Where am I...? Whose Katen...? What's a Springtrap...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, this is getting a little twisted, even for me! Anyway, yeah this is the 4th chapter of 'Love is Trapped'! Now... Contest~!  
> Contest: What happen to Springtrap?  
> Contest 2: Will Katen be able to save Springtrap before its too late?  
> Good luck~! See ya later~!

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle, no hate... I will update a much as I can... Thank you


End file.
